


Mother's Milk

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Samantha has a ruthlessly efficient breast pump





	Mother's Milk

Samantha leaned her head against the bedframe, eyes squeezed shut, letting out a long sigh and gently cradling Seven’s head, her warm hands tucked into Seven’s corn-yellow hair.

Seven’s fingers clung to the soft flesh of Samantha’s hips, her chest leaning against Samantha’s enormous, circular belly, her lips sealed around the large primrose pink bumps of the ensign’s swollen nipples as she sucked vigorously. An opaque stream of Seven’s spit dribbled down Samantha’s flushed skin, down her chest and belly until it reached her naked privates, dripping onto her engorged peach clitoris. 

The strong sucking was draining Samantha’s breasts, draining her of her sweet motherly milk and leaking into the eager mouth of her superior officer. She laughed nervously, the thought of what her husband would do when he found out still troubling her occasionally.

“Commander, if you’re visiting me this often, are you sure there’ll be enough for Naomi when she arrives?”

Seven raised her face from the breasts at her eye-level and raised an eyebrow. 

“If you wish to be milked in a different location, I will comply.”

Samantha gasped as Seven’s face buried itself between her legs, milk still dribbling from the soft tips of her nipples, white droplets dampening Seven’s hair as she coaxed the cum out of her.


End file.
